


fire & desire

by castorous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, i've never written smut so yeah hope this isnt shit, there's a surprise at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castorous/pseuds/castorous
Summary: Yifan's biggest birthday wish is spending time with Yixing but due to their different schedules, that wish seems to stay unfulfilled. When Yifan comes back to his hotel room after partying it up with his friends, he finds his boyfriend waiting for him on his bed.





	fire & desire

**Author's Note:**

> i'd like to say that this is my first ever smut so i apologize in advance if its shit lmao. anyways i hope the prompter, whom i love dearly, enjoys this haha i hope it meets your standards :) btw sorry for dragging the smut on for SO lmao i kinda made yifan a tease
> 
> (((and also i gave him a minor pet kink just for fun)))
> 
> plus, this is unbeta-d so i apologize for any mistakes

‘ _From Xing_ _❤️:_

_Happy birthday, Fanfan! I’m so so so sorry I couldn’t make it to your party, I’m busy filming for this new drama. Aiyowei, I really wish I could be with you right now, though! I love you! Have a great day!'_

###

 

Every year, Yifan gets similar messages from his boyfriend. So, why should this year be any different? Being a celebrity is tough as it is but being a celebrity in a secret relationship is even more so. Yifan’s biggest birthday wish is to spend time with Yixing but due to their different schedules, that wish seems to stay unfulfilled.

 

Whenever his birthday nears, Yifan tends to drown his sorrows and lust for contact with Yixing by drinking gallons upon gallons of alcohol. The endorphins triggered by these intoxicating fluids are just enough to keep Yifan distracted from the agony of Yixing not being by his side. Even so, Yifan is still a responsible drinker, he drinks just enough to get him to the brink of soberness. This year, it’s no different. He tries to forget and enjoy the night out with his friends, he lets out a small chuckle as he witnesses a drunk Luhan attempt to do a backflip but ends up falling flat with his face kissing the marble dance floors.

 

The iridescent lights of the discotheque further illuminate Yifan’s handsome features, especially his piercing gaze. Since he is a tall, attractive and flamboyant celebrity, Yifan gets a lot of attention. Thus, leading to a swoon of girls bombarding Yifan and his circle of friends. Many of these girls have been trying and failing to initiate as much skin to skin contact as possible by literally _draping_ themselves over Yifan’s lap. But little do these girls know, Yifan was actually craving contact from a significant other.

 

It was all fun and games until one of the girls deems it alright for her hands to wander a little _too_ close to Yifan’s clothed crotch. He snaps. Yifan abruptly stands up and decides to stop being passive. It is really unbelievable how fans have the _audacity_ to touch him like that, the thought in itself disgusts him. The celebrity furiously storms out of the club and retreats to his Lamborghini, instructing his driver to take him back to the hotel he is staying in. The empty streets of Shanghai pass by in a blur, Yifan just wants to be alone.

 

Actually, no. Yifan wants to be with Yixing.

 

###

 

 _This is the worst birthday ever_ , Yifan’s mind voices as he storms through the hallways of the 10th floor. His steps come to a halt once he reaches room 1007, his stares at the numbers half-mindedly and lets out a sad sigh. Whenever Yifan has to stay in a hotel room, he always requests to stay in the 7th room of the 10th floor, because its _Yixing’s_ number. Damn, he really misses his boyfriend.

 

He fumbles with retrieving the keycard from his pocket, then directs it to the panel under the doorknob. Once he hears the dull click sound, he pushes the door open and slowly trots in, gaze still glued to the ground. It is only when he closes the door does he look up. A barely audible gasp leaves his lips as his pupils widen and dilate in disbelief.

 

“Yi…Yixing?”

 

The man in question looks up and meets Yifan’s gaze; eyes filled with lust and _obvious_ arousal. Only God knows what he had done prior to Yifan’s arrival. Yixing’s body is loosely encased by the pristine white duvet as he sits in the center of the sterilized mattress, revealing the porcelain white expanse of his collarbones and chest. The rest of him still remains hidden under the sheets, giving his boyfriend plenty of room to imagine. Yifan is hit with the sudden urge to yank the covers that are shielding Yixing from his line of sight, desperately wanting to discover for himself the beauty that is Zhang Yixing, _his_ boyfriend. Yifan’s gaze refocuses on his boyfriend’s face, eyes solely staring at those thick, parted lips. He could see Yixing’s tongue slowly lapping at the back of his front teeth, occasionally sneaking its way over the incisors to prod at his bottom lip. His eyes wander further up his face, and Yifan is met with a big bow sitting atop Yixing’s head, shining a bright crimson. He looks way too cute to be twenty-six years old. Yixing tilts his head to the left, letting his chestnut curls fall over his eyes, making him look rather innocent at the moment. But, Yifan is sure that what his boyfriend wants to do is _far_ from innocent.

 

“ _Happy…birthday…to…you_ ”, Yixing purrs, slowly maneuvering into an upright position and allowing the duvet that was previously hanging on his left shoulder to slip downwards. Yifan doesn’t even register the growing erection in his skin-tight jeans as he catches a glimpse of Yixing’s pectorals.

 

“ _Happy…birthday…to…you_ ”, Yixing rises and is now kneeling on the mattress. He raises his left hand and signals Yifan forward with his pointer finger, half-lidded eyes focusing on Yifan and _only_ Yifan. The latter does not spare a second, talking fast yet cautious steps to the _siren-like_ lure on his bed. It is only when he reaches the side of the bed does Yifan realize how naked his boyfriend actually is.

 

Yixing is kneeling before him, body still covered by those _damn_ sheets. He pulls Yifan close by the necklace the latter is wearing, then hooks his arms around Yifan’s neck. Their faces are so close, Yifan can’t even look down to feast his eyes on his boyfriend. Yixing pulls him in even closer, and it is only when their lips are ghosting over one another does Yifan feel something hard against his heavy hard on.

 

_Fuck. Yixing’s as hard as a rock._

 

“ _Happy birthday to Yifan_ ,” Yixing purrs. Their breaths are mingling with one another, a familiar sensation they both are addicted to. Slowly but steadily, Yixing’s lips start making their way up Yifan’s face, towards his ear. He kisses the spot beneath his left lobe, then whispers the final sentence, “ _Happy birthday. To You,_ _baobei_ ”. At this point, Yifan is trying _very, very_ hard to not lose control and press his lover against the mattress.

 

Yifan expected a lot of things. He expected Yixing to initiate a steamy make-out session, or just simply cut the crap and get to the actual fucking. What he didn’t expect was for his boyfriend to pull back a little and flash the cutest, brightest and bubbliest dimpled smile at him. Yifan can’t handle all this cuteness. He really can’t. He is half-convinced that there is an invisible switch located somewhere on Yixing’s body that allows him to switch moods so damn quickly.

 

“Happy birthday love, I’ve missed you so much.” Yixing giggles and its honestly the best sound Yifan has ever heard in his life. Yifan returns by flashing a gummy smile, closing in to peck his boyfriend square on the lips. “Thank you, _Xing-ah_. How did you even manage to get here? I thought you were in Beijing—”

 

“I was! But that was a few hours ago." Yixing chirps, voice filled with glee.

 

"Let’s not ponder over that for now,” Yixing’s voice has died down to a mere whisper. The invisible switch has once again been flipped. “As you can probably tell, I didn’t have time to get you a gift. Which means I had to improvise.” Yixing hints at the giant bow that is still sitting rather comfortably in his locks of hair. He purrs, lips meeting Yifan’s hear lobe, “Yifan, I’m your birthday gift. _I’m yours. Do whatever you want with me.”_

 

Well, then. Since Yixing technically gave Yifan permission to ravish him, who is Yifan to reject the offer?

 

No words were exchanged as the larger male immediately crashed his lips onto the other’s, pushing against the smaller frame until Yixing falls onto the bed. The younger spreads his legs to accommodate the elder. Yixing winces as his boyfriend’s still clothed crotch is rubbing painfully against his exposed erection.

 

Wow. Yixing is _very_ naked.

 

Yixing didn’t have a chance to complain as Yifan is immediately looming over him, devouring those plump lips hungrily, hands roaming all over his lover’s bare body. His left-hand brushes across Yixing’s inner thigh, whilst his right plays with the small nubs on his chest, lips immediately swallowing Yixing’s moans and whimpers which are as thick as honey. Yifan preens as he watches the other crumble at his ministrations. Their kiss breaks with a loud smooch sound, a trail of saliva connecting their lips filthily. Instead, Yifan turns his attention towards Yixing’s over-sensitive neck, attacking it, littering it with hickeys and unforgiving bitemarks.

 

The man beneath has been reduced to a moaning mess. He can barely breathe, let alone form a coherent sentence.

 

“ _Yi…Yifan…b-bedside t-t-table…ahhh…_ ”

 

The elder responds by humming slightly, right hand prying itself away from Yixing’s nipples as he blindly searches for the small bottle of lube. Once he has a hold of the item in question, he haphazardly tosses it next to Yixing on the mattress and releases his hold on the latter’s neck. He leans back slightly to observe his lover. Yixing’s cheeks are shaded a deep maroon from the heat and obvious arousal. His breathing has become heavy, eyes half-lidded and ruffled hair matted to his sweaty forehead. _He looks debauched but absolutely gorgeous_ , Yifan muses.

 

Yifan is now kneeling. He quickly removes his shirt and fumbles out of his pants and briefs, throbbing erection springing to life. He doesn’t want to dawdle and longer and immediately tosses the pieces of clothing to the side. Yixing sits up slightly, hands immediately reaching to pump his boyfriend’s dick to bring it to full erection. Yifan grunts and closes his eyes, concentrating on how amazing Yixing is making him feel.

 

Retrieving the lube, Yifan squeezes a liberal amount of the liquid onto his fingers and instructs his boyfriend to spread his legs wider. Once ready, Yifan starts circling Yixing’s tight entrance with his pointer finger, before slowly pushing in a small section. Yixing face contorts into an expression of pain, whimpering as the ring of muscles tightens around the intrusion.

 

“Breathe, _baobei_.” Yifan coos.

 

Yixing relaxes or at least tries to. Yifan continues to slowly ease his finger into him, stopping every so often to check on Yixing. Once buried knuckles deep, Yixing’s pained expression turns into one of pleasure and whines for his boyfriend to move.

 

Yifan starts slow, twisting his finger slightly as he pulls it out almost completely, just to push it back into Yixing’s pliant body. A second finger takes Yixing by surprise, gasping as his hole is being stretched. Yixing’s moans flow like the _Huanghe_ river, and Yifan just can’t control himself any longer. He needs to wreck Yixing, so very badly. _A fire has sparked somewhere inside him, the desire to fuck his boyfriend stronger than ever_.

 

Yifan immediately retracts his fingers and lines up a third alongside the two. He forcefully pushes back into the fluttering hole and starts to _furiously_ finger his boyfriend, desperately looking for the latter’s prostate. His actions are causing lewd sounds to be produced, the lube from his fingers are being pushed around his entrance. Beads of pre-come are rolling down Yixing’s swollen cock as the smell of sex diffuses in the air. Yixing is still a moaning mess, chanting Yifan’s name over and over again. It’s music to Yifan’s ears. In Yifan’s opinion, an audio file of Yixing chanting and moaning out his name could easily outsell a Kendrick Lamar song.

 

“aHHHH…!!”

 

A loud, delicious moan interrupts Yifan’s train of thought. He had found his lover’s prostate and proceeds to continuously penetrate the said spot. Yixing’s hands fling upwards to try to grab something, anything. He ends up grasping the duvet beneath him in a death-grip as tears of overstimulation start forming at the corners of his eyes.

 

“Y-Yif-fan…I’m….s-so..close..!”

 

_Yixing is about to come, it’s too early for him to do so._

 

Yifan abruptly removes all his fingers, resulting in a whining Yixing as his entrance clenches around the air. He is helpless, he can old let out small whimpers as he begs for Yifan to grant him his release.

 

“Not so quick, _bunny_ ,” Yifan smirks, patting Yixing’s cheek with his clean hand. “We still have _so much_ to do.”

 

And with that, Yifan squirts a liberal amount of lube onto his hands and starts pumping his dick to full erection, making sure to cover every inch of his girth with the fluid. He is very aware that his boyfriend is paying _very_ close attention to the movement of his hands, which elicits another smirk from Yifan.

 

After generously lubing up his hard-on, he scoots closer to Yixing and sits on the mattress, then pulls the latter close by the back of his strong, dancer thighs. Once the younger is situated above Yifan, knees tightly squeezing the sides of his hips, Yifan decides to continue his teasing ministrations. Yixing's breath hitches as he feels his boyfriend's tongue on his left nipple, circling the quickly hardening nub. Yifan has one hand on Yixing's hips, holding him in place. His other hand is playing with the neglected nub, harshly twisting it with his fingers, slightly pulling it out before pressing it back in. Yixing can't handle much more, he has his arms braced against Yifan's broad shoulders and is gently pushing him away.

 

"S-stop...t-teasing me..... ughhhh..."

 

Yifan smiles against the porcelain white skin of Yixing's pectorals, then gently kisses his sternum before prying his lips away. Yifan once again takes hold of his very swollen erection, gently circling his lover's entrance.

 

The two moan in unison as Yixing slowly sinks down, taking him inch by inch. There is barely an inch between their faces but Yixing has his eyes closed from the _bliss_. Their breaths are mingling with one another, breathing each other's moans and exhales. It takes a few more seconds for Yixing to be completely settled on top of Yifan, neither of them fairing very well. The younger moves slightly to adjust to the stretch, then starts slowly rolling his hips, unaware of how sexy he looks whilst doing so. Yifan abruptly grabs a handful of Yixing’s hair, pulling back harshly until his lover’s neck is exposed. He sucks on Yixing’s Adam’s apple hard. Feeling the vibrations of the latter’s moans firsthand.

 

Yixing had expected to be the one to set the pace, fucking himself on his boyfriend's cock until they both climax. But Yifan seems to have other plans. With one strong movement, he pushes Yixing back until he is lying back on the bed with a dull thud. Yifan takes Yixing's thighs and hooks his over his shoulders, folding him in half then he pushes his erection even further, further than what Yixing had thought was possible. Yixing screams as the intrusion harshly rub against that familiar spot that drives him _absolutely crazy_ , he is so lost in arousal that he barely registered what Yifan was saying.

 

“I missed hearing you moan and beg for me to ravish you, destroy you, pull you apart just so that I can put you back together again. You drive me absolutely insane, Yixing. You have no fucking clue how much you affect me, even if you’re not always by my side. Just thinking of you, hoisted high up a wall or even simply pinned beneath me is enough to get me embarrassingly hard. You wouldn’t believe it if I told you how many times I sported a boner during filming just because I thought of you. I’ve waited so long for this moment again, and now I have it. _Now I have you all to myself again_.”

 

By now, Yixing is too far gone to form words, Yifan is buried balls-deep inside Yixing. The younger whimpers at his boyfriend’s words, he moves his hips slightly, hoping that his boyfriend would get the hint and _just start moving already_. This has gone on for way too long.

 

Thankfully, Yifan finally pities his lover. He pulls out almost completely, allowing the head of his cock to catch at the rim, then immediately slams back into Yixing. Yixing’s screams get louder and louder, then he just starts chanting Yifan’s name again, hand coming up to slap Yifan’s shoulder whenever his prostate is stimulated. Yifan seems to get what’s happening, so, he slightly angles his thrusts, directly abusing Yixing’s prostate. The younger moans and screams, tears quickly streaming down both sides of his face as he unconsciously clamps down on the other’s dick. Yifan’s moans have gone down a few octaves, the sound of skin slapping skin bounces off the walls of the hotel room, along with the sounds produced from their coupling.

 

Yixing comes with Yifan’s name on his lips, cum painting both their stomachs white. Yifan still has a lot of stamina within him, so, he keeps thrusting into his lover’s pliant and oversensitive body, loving how Yixing’s face contorts into one of simultaneous pain and pleasure. Yixing is sobbing, tears streaming down his face as he is being rocked back and forth. This time, he purposely clenches around Yifan’s cock. He loves the fact that Yifan is taking control over him, wrecking him to the nth degree.

 

After what feels like an eternity, Yifan releases a long grunt and spills his seed into Yixing, coating his walls with semen. He pulls out and collapses onto Yixing, not caring about the cum on his stomach. Speaking of the younger, Yixing can barely keep his eyes open but he still manages to smile at Yifan. At some point during their fucking, the red bowtie on Yixing’s head has come loose but neither of them seem to care anymore.

 

_Yifan is completely bewitched by Yixing today, no matter how much he gets, it isn’t enough._

“I love you, Yifan.”

 

“I love you, too.”

 

“Can we please shower? I feel sticky and I don’t like it.” Yixing is now pouting. Yifan thinks it’s the cutest sight in the world.

 

Yifan chuckles and pecks his lover on the lips. “Sure. Anything for you, babe.”

 

And with that, Yifan carries Yixing bridal style and trots to the bathroom. He was about to open the door but a small but audible _bark_ freezes him in his place.

 

“What the…”

 

“Well,” Yixing starts. “I kind of lied when I said that I was your _only_ birthday present…”

 

“I am so confused…” Yifan responds.

 

“Just open the door, idiot.” Yixing smiles.

 

And on that note, Yifan opens the door to the luxurious bathroom, all the while still carrying Yixing. He doesn’t notice anything unusual until he feels a small, fluffy thing circling his legs. He gently sets Yixing down in order to find out what the newcomer is. Yifan gasps as he is met by a furry brown friend.

 

“Wait...ROUROU???!!”

 

The dog in question barks in response, answering its beloved owner. Yifan looks to Yixing, obviously wanting an explanation.

 

“I didn’t take the plane to get here. I took the train, which meant that animals are allowed onboard. So I thought: why not surprise you with Rourou? You haven’t seen him in ages! I asked for your mother’s permission and she was totally cool with it, so I’ve brought him here!”

 

Yifan smiles, genuinely. He picks up his dog and hugs it close to his chest. Yixing is right. He hasn’t seen Rourou in forever.

 

“Now you better apologize to him for being a bad father! He doesn’t deserve this disrespect!” Yixing chastises. Yifan laughs wholeheartedly

 

“Alright, alright. You sound like my wife with all that nagging, although I wouldn’t mind that at all,” Yifan teases and winks, which causes Yixing to slap him playfully on the shoulder. Yifan then turns his attention to the fluffy ball in his hands and then nuzzles it.

 

“Rourou, I am so sorry for ignoring you and leaving you alone with mom. I’ll make it up to you, please forgive me. I love you!”

 

Rourou responds by excitedly licking his owners face before being settled down on the ground and rushing out of the bathroom. The two men laugh in unison.

 

“Can we shower now?” Yixing asks.

 

“Yeah,” Yifan sighs.

 

 _They end up doing more than just showering._ Thank god Rourou wasn’t in the bathroom to witness it, the poor thing would’ve been scarred for life.

 

###

 

They are comfortably resting on their bed, sharing small pecks and kisses with Rourou nestled in between them. They kiss for a little while longer before calling it a night. As the lights go out, Yifan hugs Yixing close to him, throwing his leg over the other. Yixing smiles and holds Rourou in his arms.

 

“Good night, love.” Yixing singsongs.

 

Yifan smiles and says the same, kissing the younger’s earlobe whilst doing so.

 

He couldn’t have asked for a better family.

 

Or a better birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> and on that note: yifan where the fuck is rourou i miss him he better be living a good life alright thanks
> 
> hmu on twitter if y’all are interested! my handle's showxings !


End file.
